I Will Always Protect You
by AlleyAutobot12
Summary: Moive-verse Reader-Insert with Bumblebee. The reader and him head to Moscow to retrieve plans, but are interrupted by Starscream. R&R! Rated T for language.


"(f/n), can I talk to you for a second?" Your captain, captain William Lennox, asks you as you nod, walking over. You wondered what you had done this time, moving your (h/l) (h/c) from your eyes as you heard the click of your boots against the ground, a bit curious. "What's up sir?" You asked him curiously, a hand resting in your pocket as he walked with you. "I need you to accompany me in my next mission with the Autobots." He says to you, and on the inside, you suddenly sprang up and down in joy. You knew that only advanced soldiers of higher ranks could help with the Autobots, but he was making an exception with you. "Sure thing sir. I promise, I won't let you down!" You say to Lennox as he nods, walking you over to Bumblebee. "This is gonna be your partner, Bumblebee. Bee, this is (f/n). She's a rookie, but she's the best we got." Lennox says to him as he nods, beeping a small hi to you as you slowly wave back, deciding to get more comfortable about your partner.

-Moscow, Russia; You and Bumblebee-

"So the base is not so far from our location?" You ask Lennox, hanging inside Bumblebee as you heard your captain respond back, "Yes, but make sure to be careful (f/n). Those plans are vital to us and the Autobots." He says to you as you nod, hanging up. You were a bit scared about this, but tried to not show it in front of Bumblebee. Almost sensing your fear, he turns his radio on low, playing "Never Too Late" by Three Days Grace. You heard this, trying to turn the radio off. "Bee, this is no time for songs! We might get caught!" You said in a loud whisper as he stopped the song quickly. A little while later, you approached the strangely empty base, hopping out of Bumblebee as he transformed, his blasters out as he looked around. You looked around as well, gun ready in your hand as you suddenly felt suspicious. "Its way, way too quiet..." You say to yourself before heading some rubble move.

As you looked at the moving rubble, you looked over at Bumblebee, going over to him a bit quickly. "Bumblebee, I think we might have some company.." You said before Starscream came flying through the wall, transforming as you fell to the ground, looking shocked. "Holy shit!" You shout, trying to regain your footing as Starscream looked over at you two, laughing. "So, this is the best Prime can give. A lackie scout and a weak human? Pathetic." He says as you laughed as well, standing up a bit. "Bitch, please. Do you even lift?" You asked, realizing this wasn't the time to be screwing around, but you asked this anyways. Starscream growled at your question, running over toward you two before Bee tackled him, leaving you to try to shoot Starscream in his optic. "Bee, get him close enough so I can shoot!" You tell him as he beeps loudly, rolling closer as you got a close-range shot at Starscream, shooting his optic as he growled in pain, squirming more to break free. He kicks Bumblebee off, looking at you with his only optic, not happy at all.

"Prepare to die human!" He shouts to you, grabbing you in his clawed hand as you gulped, a bit scared as he started to squeeze you, hearing you yell in pain. "Any last words?" Starscream asked menacingly as he laughed, letting you see Bee coming toward him as you smirked back, saying what you said before. "Bitch, please. Do you even lift?" You asked as he growled, ready to kill you before Bumblebee tackled him, catching you in his free hand as you sighed in relief. You then saw backup arrive, seeing Epps with some other soldiers and Autobots, Optimus himself as you sighed in relief, seeing how dirty and damaged you both were. Your (h/l) (h/c) was now a dirty mess, and your uniform had dirt all over it.

While Bumblebee was getting fixed up by Ratchet, soldiers talked to you about your encounter with Starscream. Many of them fascinated about your story, others treating it normally since they had Decepticon encounters themselves. You then saw Epps walk over, high-fiving you. "I gotta admit it (f/n), for a girl, your pretty brave for facing up to Starscream." He says to you as you laugh a bit. "Hey, I'm just doing my job." You say to him as he nods, heading off to go talk to Optimus. Bumblebee walked over to you then, beeping happily to see you safe as you smiled to him. "Hey Bee, glad to see your OK." You say as he nods at you, beeping once more before speaking up. "Are you OK (f/n)?" He asked through his radio, seeing your nod as you drank some water from your water canteen. You and the rest of the team headed back to DC that night, and you were tired from today's mission, letting you fall asleep on the front deck.

As everyone arrived in base, Bumblebee noticed you had fallen asleep, picking you up in his hand and transforming, letting you sleep in the driver's seat as he drove into his hanger, falling into recharge himself, making sure you were protected from any harm or danger that might come at you. He didn't want to see you hurt or killed.

He wanted to protect you, no matter the cost.


End file.
